


Машина счастливого времени

by tavvitar



Series: Еще шанс [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Странно – ты знаком с человеком десять лет, и вдруг выясняется, что ты ничего о нем не знаешь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фику "Еще шанс".
> 
> Долли Партон - икона изгоев, певица из времен цветущей стигмы. В ее песнях невозможно было понять, идет ли речь о мужчине или женщине, а сама она отличалась чудовищным цветастым дурновкусием, которое не принималось людьми "нормальными" и было так понятно людям стигматизированным. Одна из самых известных ее фраз - "Надо потратить кучу денег, чтобы выглядеть так дешево, как я".
> 
> Клип вот: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9re90HG2dw

Странно все-таки узнавать человека, с которым был знаком десять лет и делил с ним все, кроме постели... о’кей, постели и сердца… и может, там и гнездятся все те десять (миллион) отличий, все эти до и после.

Стив знает теперь, что Тони любит прохладу в спальне — потому что всегда сворачивается в клубок и закапывается в одеяла. Знает, что Тони после секса бывает страшно голоден, но почему-то об этом не говорит. Знает, что Тони засыпает, сунув ладонь под щеку. Знает, что у него бывают кошмары настолько чудовищные, что он не просыпается, даже когда открывает глаза — и тогда надо дать ему понять, где он, и что он в безопасности. Знает, что это никак не влияет на все, что вне дома — Тони точно так же упрям, и точно так же не поступается тем, в чем считает себя правым. Тогда Стиву стоит огромных усилий не заорать (или перестать орать) и перейти к конструктивному убеждению. Стив, оказывается, вполне на это способен — и это то новое, что он узнал за годы знакомства с собой — и Тони в сердце. Никто ведь добровольно не бьет молотком по собственному сердцу, так?

Стив знает, как Тони выглядит, когда счастлив. Он, конечно, знал и раньше — когда заставал Тони в моменты научного триумфа (счастье и гордость), или когда им удавалось победить очередного ужасающего врага (много усталости, облегчение и сверху щепотка счастья), или когда Тони летал (счастье и мечтательность в равных пропорциях). Но он никогда не видел Тони счастливым по-домашнему — покой, тепло и недоверие, как будто до сих пор ждал, что вот-вот все развалится. Тони часто смотрел так, когда они оказывались дома — не в постели, просто дома, или когда Стив приносил кофе и бутерброды с сыром в спальню задолго до того, как они раздевались и занимались любовью. Этот взгляд ранил и согревал, как плед, в который какой-то умник натыкал иголок. Стив не терял надежды найти их и вышвырнуть все до единой.

Это трудная работа — и Стив намерен довести ее до конца, просто ради собственного спокойствия. В конце концов, как они выяснили, в этой жизни могло случиться что угодно, в том числе с ними, и Стив не собирался оставлять Тони наедине с колющими и режущими идеями, если это «что угодно» опять случится с Капитаном Америкой. Как показал случай с королевой скруллов, Тони слишком легко было убедить черт знает в чем — и особенно легко это удавалось ему самому. У Стива темнело в глазах, когда он представлял себе, как во время очередной операции совершенно буднично свалится в какое-нибудь жерло вулкана или не менее буднично будет захвачен галактическими пиратами — а Тони, пытаясь объяснить эту вселенскую несправедливость, будет часами изводить себя мыслями, будто не успел, или не смог, или не согласился на секс на кухне. С него вполне сталось бы и не такое, но тут у Стива заканчивалась фантазия

Что бы делал сам Стив, если бы «что угодно» случилось с Тони, он даже представлять не хотел. Никто по доброй воле не захочет представлять такое безумие, как жизнь без сердца.  
Так что Стив жил в режиме постоянного боя. Он читал Тони как карту, он вырабатывал стратегию очищения территории от захватнических страхов или радиоактивных выбросов противоречий из самого центра Земли, он определял тактику контрнаступления и отвода войск... это была война, но Стив не сказал бы так при Тони, прежде всего потому, что делал все это совершенно бессознательно. За тем исключением, когда у него было время, чтобы подумать и найти компромисс. 

Странно, но на работе это давалось легко — они, кажется, слишком привыкли прикрывать друг другу спины и четко распределили роли, в которых доверяли друг другу. Дома все было намного сложнее — например, Тони ужасно разозлился, когда Стив в разгар какого-то эксперимента вынес его на плече в столовую. Когда он закончил орать, Стив понял только, что эксперимент очень важный, и то, что он длился четвертые сутки, не было смягчающим обстоятельством для такого поведения. Когда закончил орать Стив... вернее, он только начал, но тут в лаборатории что-то взорвалось, и они потом вместе в сердитом молчании устраняли последствия. С тех пор Стив приносил Тони еду и мрачно стоял над душой, пока тот все не съедал, а Тони очень старался, чтобы мрачное стояние не длилось слишком долго.

Позже Стив понял, что выиграл бы этот бой гораздо меньшими жертвами, если бы погладил Тони по спине. Или стал бы перебирать волосы на его затылке. Тони обожал прикосновения, хотя и старался это скрывать, он тянулся за рукой, и не было более надежного способа завладеть его вниманием, чем прижаться губами к затылку. С тех пор он не раз применял свое секретное оружие, когда Тони уходил в дела настолько глубоко, что забывал есть и спать — и оно всегда действовало.

Короче говоря, все это было очень странно, порой мучительно, порой поразительно хорошо; воспитанный в старых традициях, Стив всегда думал об отношениях как о тихой гавани, где все понятно раз и навсегда. Ты приходишь домой, в тишину и покой, пьешь кофе и ешь ужин, приготовленный любимыми руками, расспрашиваешь, как прошел день и щуришься на огонь. Но старая школа не предполагала ничего похожего на Тони Старка... да и на самого Стива тоже. Ни в одном учебнике этой школы не было сказано, что любимые руки могут быть мужскими, в пятнах ожогов от кислоты и сварки. Нигде не говорилось, что мужчина может кричать под тобой от наслаждения. Что мужчина может прятать от тебя свои слезы, вспоминая лучшего друга, чей аппарат искусственного дыхания ему пришлось отключить — а ты не будешь знать, как сказать ему, что это не нужно, но так и не найдешь слов, и просто прижмешь его лицом к себе и будешь гладить по спине и держать, не давая вырваться. Держать, зная, что ему сейчас стыдно, и выбирая между милосердным избавлением от стыда и выдергиванием пучка стальных игл из вашего общего одеяла.

Стив понимал этот стыд. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы что-то такое было между ним и Тони. В конце концов, он тоже был мужчиной, способным кричать от наслаждения с раздвинутыми ногами. И не собирался этого стесняться. То есть — собирался когда-то. До того, как мир перевернулся — да еще и оказался не единственным.

И все-таки бывали ситуации, когда он просто не понимал, что делать. Вот как сейчас, например — когда Тони, который минуту назад оживленно втолковывал Стиву суть одной из своих новых идей (что-то о медицинских машинах и силовых полях), вдруг враз замолчал и отвел от Стива глаза. А потом на его губах появилась улыбка, от которой Стив напрягся и оглядел огромный зал фудкорта, выискивая что угодно, вплоть до призраков. Даже скорее всего призраков — потому что Тони улыбался как тень грешника, который издалека смотрит на ворота рая и знает, что ему не дано туда войти. Стив сам поразился тому, что эта фраза, которую он слышал как-то на воскресной проповеди в костеле, куда ходил вместе с матерью и трезвым по случаю воскресенья отцом, вдруг так ясно всплыла в его памяти. Господи, ему ведь было тогда — восемь? десять? Но он вспомнил — наверно, потому, что ледяной холод прокатился тогда по спине. Вот как сейчас. 

— Все в порядке? — он положил ладонь на руку Тони, погладил большим пальцем запястье. 

Безотказный прием сработал — но слабо: Тони не поднял глаз, только улыбка стала широкой и совершенно фальшивой.

— Да, все хорошо. Я просто задумался. Идея... пришла, ниоткуда. Ну, ты знаешь, со мной бывает.

Стив знал, о да. И знал, что в такой момент Тони выглядит совершенно иначе. Не потерянным. Не обреченным.

Он снова оглядел зал — но все было в порядке. На них даже не пялились — Тони предложил для интереса опробовать его новую «мелочь», электронные жучки, которые крепились на ухо и не меняли внешность, а просто чуть искажали черты в восприятии людей, и этого было достаточно для неузнаваемости. Судя по всему. Это работало — как все, сделанное Тони. Однажды Стив спросил его, может ли он собрать какую-нибудь штуку, которая делала бы людей счастливыми. Тони тогда сказал, что технически это возможно, а практически ни к чему. «Это ведь как наркотик или алкоголь, Стив, тебе не понравится результат...»

В зале пахло гамбургерами и картошкой фри, подгорелым маслом, кофе из автомата. В огромном отделе женской одежды сновали покупательницы, привлеченные надписью «70% скидки» на витрине, широкая пасть прохода к кинотеатру мелькала разноцветными буквами, внутри нее копошились неясные тени, а из динамиков высоко под потолком доносился чистый женский голос, умоляющий какую-то Джолин не отнимать у нее любимого. Все выглядело буднично, просто, ничего особенного — и все-таки что-то было тут, что-то опасное, что-то, что только что бросилось на Тони и выпило из него смех и тепло. Стив взял его за руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал, чувствуя на себе взгляды юной и веселой компании за столиком напротив. Кто-то присвистнул, и довольно громко. Тони вздернул голову — и Стив прижал его ладонь к своей щеке.

— Пойдем в парк? — попросил он. 

Тони моргнул. 

— Холодно.

— Зато романтично, — усмехнулся Стив. — И я тебя согрею. Пойдем?

Тони кивнул. Он хмурился, и плечи его сейчас даже на взгляд были не расслабленнее стальной арматуры — но все-таки он был здесь, и Стив не собирался отпускать его обратно к инопланетянам и радиации. Это было его поле боя. И он привык оставлять его за собой.

* * *

Странно – ты знаком с человеком десять лет, и вдруг выясняется, что ты ничего о нем не знаешь. Наверно, так случается, если люди спят вместе — но Тони никогда даже предположить не мог, что будет спать со своим близким другом. С Капитаном... к черту, со Стивом, это ведь был Стив — тот, кого он не знал. Иногда Тони посещало чувство, что и сам капитан не знал, что он Стив — и это тоже было что-то новое. Как знать, что Стив обожает лежать головой у него на коленях и иногда тереться затылком о живот. Как выяснить, что секс, который на Тони действовал усыпляюще и успокаивающе, Стива делал бодрым и невероятно нежным. Стив любил ласкать его босые ноги. Спал на спине под толстым — обязательно толстым и тяжелым — одеялом. Обожал отдаваться в неподходящих местах — например на кухне… вообще обожал отдаваться. Тони чуть удар не хватил, когда он это осознал — и осознал, что при этом был у Стива первым, что вся эта яростная, бесстыдная открытость предназначалась ему одному.

Кажется, Стив и был — для него одного. Это поражало так сильно, что Тони старался не задумываться — потому что за этой мыслью шла волна чистейшего счастья, за ней ощущение, что так не может быть, или не может быть долго, или не может быть с ним — а следом приходил тяжелый дезориентирующий страх. Тони пытался подавить его. Чаще всего он преуспевал, потому что знал, как сильно Стив ненавидит его неуверенность в том, что они вместе, навсегда, что ничего не изменится и продлится вечно: бутерброды с сыром, долгие поцелуи, мрачное сопение над ухом, означающее, что прошло минимум шесть часов из суточных двадцати четырех, общая постель, разные одеяла, из-под которых они притягивались друг к другу под утро... Все хорошие вещи вовне, которых просто не могло быть. И все плохие вещи в Тони, которые просто не могли быть приняты, вроде чертовой слезливости или постоянных ошибок, от которых страдали другие.

Но Стив принимал, и это длилось и длилось — месяц, два, полгода, и та жизнь, что была до сих пор, жизнь без Стива, отодвигалась все дальше. Но еще не достаточно далеко, о нет — и Тони порой ненавидел себя за то, что не может сделать ту машину, о которой как-то говорил Стив. Машину, которая бы забирала память обо всем тяжелом и неприятном, стоит только войти в кабину. Машину счастливого времени. Это отняло бы у человечества силу и желание двигаться вперед, а собрать такое и лишить боли себя одного было бы нечестно — и все-таки Тони жалел. Нечасто, только в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда они катились вниз на эскалаторе Торгового центра, и Стив держал его за руку, и Долли Партон у них за спиной умоляла Джолин не забирать ее любимого.

Он все бы отдал, наверное, чтобы забыть это: старая запись, гей-икона, которая выглядела так дешево, будто в ее грудь вложили миллионы, он сам со стаканом виски в руке, тишина пустого дома, в которой раскатывалось эхо: 

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene

Он подпевал. Он цедил виски, закрыв глаза, и видел перед собой Капитана, который с этой своей старомодной почтительностью целовал руку Шерон Картер — и подпевал, глядя на ее медовые локоны, и его тошнило от самого себя. «Мужчины Старков сделаны из железа». Тони был слеплен из какого-то мутного студня. Напившись, он разделся и долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что его тело такое как положено человеку — мышцы и кости, а Долли Партон все пела и пела на репите, и в конце концов Тони заснул в кресле голым. Ему снилось, что он слизень, ползущий мимо витрин магазинов на Пятой Авеню, и во всех стеклах отражалось его уродливое мягкое тело и человеческие глаза, полные брезгливого ужаса...

Холодный ветер ударил в лицо. Тони вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминания, и осознал, что они стоят на парковке. Крыши машин поблескивали от дождя, как гладкие бока морских львов, пахло сыростью и бензином, и еще опадающими листьями. И одеколоном Стива, который стоял так близко, почти вплотную. И болезненно хмурился.

— Тони, ты точно в порядке?

Тони очень хотел солгать, но это было бесполезно. И было трусостью.

— Обними меня, — попросил он.

Стив обхватил его — одной рукой за талию, второй за плечи, притянул к себе, прижался губами к виску. Тони глубоко вздохнул — сырость, сентябрь, Нью-Йорк, Стив, здесь и сейчас, вместе и навсегда.

— Может, расскажешь, что случилось? — спросил Стив тихо.

«Никогда», — подумал Тони. А вслух сказал:

— Это пройдет. Со временем. 

Откуда-то донесся свист и смех. Стив притянул Тони ближе и обнял крепче, закрывая в себе, как в прочной кабине.

 

fin


End file.
